Blurred Lines
by Jackie-Bay
Summary: As wandering eyes leads to lust, Cassandra July can't help but find attraction towards her younger student, Rachel Berry. She wants to have her way with her. After discussing matters with a confused Rachel, she convinces the girl to lead an alternate lifestyle of pain and pleasure. Contains: Domestic Discipline, spanking, elements of light BDSM, and role-play.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra July observed as a young Rachel Berry smoothed her silky dance top. If Ms. July was being completely honest with herself, she found Rachel to be absolutely adorable.

"I'd like to see a Demi Detourné. Don't half-ass it, or you sure as hell will be having a conversation with me about it." The strict teacher rolled her eyes.

The male and female students kept their concentration levels high in an effort to impress Ms. July. It was difficult work.

"No, no, no. Jason, you have it all wrong. Go home to practice and come back when you are ready to take this seriously." She pushed the freshman out to door.

"Lower into fifth position, keep it up!" She used her cane to direct the struggling dancers.

Ms. July glanced Rachel up and down. "Little Ms. Schrwimmer, it looks surprisingly good. I'm proud."

"Thank you very much, Ms. July." Rachel bit her lip as she beamed at the older teacher.

Ms. July moistened her lips after a second more of watching Rachel. The young brunette student's hips looked so sexy swaying in such a way.

With killer hips like those, Ms. July couldn't help but swoon. She fantasized about her hips and that body under her command. Rachel was always a great student and a quick learner. Ms. July knew many things she could teach Rachel.

She'd do so in a heart beat.

After a strenuous class, Ms. July was ready for a lunch break. However, it appeared Rachel had plans contrary to her own as she began to speak to her teacher.

"I'd like to say your class was challenging. However, I feel you are underestimating my capability by not advancing me foreword. I can't speak for the entire class, but I continue to reach milestone after milestone."

Ms. July quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Rachel gulped. "With talent like mine, I think I deserve some sort of reward."

"Something like that." Cassandra mumbled under her breath. Cassandra decided to do something outside her normal comfort zone. "Why don't you come over to my place?"

"I'd love to. My roommate invited his long-distance boyfriend over and I think they could use a little space." The cute dancing student responded to her comment by giving her teacher a wink before giving Ms. July a quick hug and ran over to grab her bag. As the striking brunette bent over, her bum was exposed to the wandering eye of Cassandra.

Cassandra didn't get nervous when she invited students over, but this time she did. Last time, Brody had come over. It was mostly to make Rachel jealous but the boring sex with him was worth it for her to make Rachel's life a little more difficult. Cassandra July craved to do all things in a spontaneous and surprising manner. This was a way to stamp Ms. July's name into Rachel's mind in order to make she she was never forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the worst Cappuccino she ever tasted and being her she told them so. Rachel's bi-weekly visits to Wyckkoff Star always seemed to be rewarding after an extensive day of classes and work. She usually picked up a vegan stuffed pastry and a light hot chocolate but the special had intrigued her.

"Do you even know how to serve coffee?" Rachel's voice was heard by the dozen costumers who were distracted trying to enjoy their cups and newspapers. "This is an absolute outrage to call yourselves part of the Coffee Industry!"

Rachel had gotten a mean streak ever since she moved from New York to McKinley. Inside, Rachel felt bad about it but it was a way to cope with her changing lifestyle. Kurt had tried to calm her down, but little relapses like this was something that happened way too often.

The sulking cashier glared at Rachel. "I'll get you my manager, ma'am. I think you should really calm down." He mumbled under his breath, "It was your _choice _to order it."

Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. On top of the massive piles of homework and dancing routines, she didn't have time to sit here with a disgusting cup of coffee that was falsely advertised to be so good it was denoted as a Special and complain to some so-called manager about the horrific taste. She felt stressed enough as it was and keeping up the Rachel Berry try-hard attitude and the way of life wasn't always easy as a college student compared to her high school work ethic.

A blonde-headed women in her late twenties appeared out of the kitchen and walked over to the stunned college student.

"Rachel." The manager's voice was stern.

"Ms. July." Rachel responded sheepishly uncrossing her arms. "Look, I'm sorry."

In all her essence, this was a woman that Rachel respected. At some times, it led to jealousy but soaked within was a deep rooted respect. She thought back to the first days of class when she felt like she had betrayed her teacher in every way. Now, sitting here and starting at Cassandra brought her back to that feeling. Especially, since the two women were establishing a close relationship. She truly felt repentant that she had bad-talked her shop and made her rethink anytime she complained at public establishments.

Cassie looked at the frightened looking girl. In a sense, she was embarrassed to be a professor at a critically-acclaimed academy who needed to work at a coffee shop to make ends meet. But, she kept that inside and looked at Rachel.

"I hear you didn't have a taste for our special Rachel." Cassie gave her a glaring look. "I'd have to compliment you on making a scene. That accomplishment _deserves_ a leading role on Broadway except it was apparent you_ were not_ acting."

Rachel quickly looked down at her shoes before gawking at Cassandra's green colored apron. "I hope this doesn't interfere with our plans for dinner tonight. I wouldn't have done it if I knew this was your shop."

Cassandra smirked. "You shouldn't have done it all. You should go get ready. I have more customers to work for those who are much more appreciative of their food." The strict dance teacher lowered her voice. "I think this little incident will _enhance_ our evening, don't you agree?"

Something in the austere nature of Cassandra's voice made Rachel feel very, ahem, hot downstairs. She didn't exactly understand what she meant but she was eager to find out.

Rachel blushed. She figured she needed to do an apology where there wasn't an entire coffee shop starting at her. "I'll be there a few minutes earlier."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Cassandra to answer the door. Making quick adjustments to her low cut white tee matched with her azure and scarlet Marc Jacobs skirt, she touched her chocolate tinted locks to make sure every strand was in place.

Cassandra opened the door and looked up and down at the brunette student. Wordlessly, she let the Rachel in her condo and told her to sit down on the couch.

"You don't know how apologetic I feel." Rachel said. "I've been stressed out. I shouldn't have put you in such an awkward position by trashing your shop. Actually, it's my favorite shop. I often eat there. You made me a better dancer and I respect you and I shou-"

"That doesn't excuse your behavior." Cassie cut in as she looked down at her polished nails. "In fact, I was very disappointed in your behavior today, Rachel. To think one of my students represents herself in that way is a disgrace and completely intolerable."

Rachel folded her hands on her lap. "I know." This lecture was really hitting Rachel and she sniffled. "I don't want to be mean."

Cassandra came over and sat down right next to Rachel and put an arm around her. "I know you didn't mean it inside. The fact that you did it needs to be changed. I understand you may have viewed us as enemies at the beginning of the year, but I'm here to be your friend, Little Miss. Like it or not." She gave Rachel a brief smile.

"Has college been a hard transition?" Cassie moved her curly hair to the side.

"Yes. I just don't understand why you had to make it so difficult on me."

"I'm building you up, Rachel. I know your personality type. Ladies like you need to be motivated in a way like that before given a nice gesture. I knew that you were special and worth something. I needed you to get a reality check that some people aren't going to be the kindest to you as you work your way to the top. Even when you get there it is a battle. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, Ms. July."

"Good girl. I think I can help you fix this problem. I'll only do so if you are willing to change. You know I'm strict, but I want what is best."

Rachel looked at her teacher with tear-stricken eyes. "I'll do anything."

"Have you ever felt like you needed a release? A way to not worry about all the stressors of life and have them taken care for you?"

"That would be great." Rachel agreed.

"Well, I've helped out a few of the students in my class. Many were just like you. A few of them are not blazing across auditions and even on the stage of Broadway living out their dream. This is only because I mentored them."

Cassandra July continued, "Often times, when a student is given freedom and responsibility, their instant reaction is to change their behavior and aspirations in order to fit in with the crowd. They need a firm hand to keep them on the straight and narrow."

Rachel nodded. "How would you help?"

Cassandra looked at her. "I would never do anything to harm you. But, you'd only have to agree and I promise your guilt and stress will reduce. Will you hear me out?"

Rachel looked straight into her commanding teacher's kind eyes. She wasn't used to this side of her. "Yes."

"Good. Are you familiar with domestic discipline?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Basically, domestic discipline is when one person is put in a position of power over the other. This position of power allows them to physically punish the other in order to better and fix the mistakes of the other."

Rachel blushed furiously. She remembered back to high school when she dressed in schoolgirl-esque clothing in order to catch attention of boys like Finn and Puck. In a sense, she had always wanted to be controlled in that way.

"Are you in any way interested in this agreement?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Rachel's light squirming and reaction. She knew that response from miles away. It looks like her little student desired some control from another. It took all Ms. July had not to smirk.

Rachel gulped. "I think it could help." She looked down at her lap. "Would that mean I would get a-a s-spanking?" In Rachel's head, she knew this was something she wanted to experience.

Cassandra lowered her voice. "Yes, only if you agree."

Rachel bit her lip. "Can you give me one for today and then we can go from there?" She blushed furiously.

Cassandra kept a serious face. "I can." Cassandra patted her lap. Rachel anxiously rose and stood in front of Cassandra. She was unsure of what to do.

Ms. July scooted over. "Please get over my knee." The teacher said sternly.

Rachel quickly complied. She steadied herself on the couch and buried her face into a pillow. Ms. July began to rub Rachel's bottom causing her to squirm.

She lectured. "This behavior isn't acceptable and doesn't fit the role of many of the dancers here. I can't tolerate that, Rachel. NYADA is a prestigious school. You deserve better for yourself."

With that, Ms. July's hand fell. Rachel yelped from surprise. The pain wasn't as bad as Rachel expected, but I definitely wasn't easy either. Cassandra didn't talk as she continued to land sharp smacks all over Rachel's bottom.

"Owwwwww." Rachel began squirming and reached her hand back in an effort to rub. Her bottom danced a bit and she wiggled it back and forth involuntarily. Ms. July quickly pinned it to the small curve of her back and continued with the smacks.

It began to burn all over Rachel's poor bottom and she started to whimper. Soon, her heels were drumming against the couch.

"I promise… I won't do it again, Ms. Julyyy." Rachel began to sob as she whined. "Ah! Ow. That hurts." Ms. July continued to listen to Rachel's cries.

"I know, sweetie. I need to make sure. You're almost done." She pulled down Rachel's skirt and she heard a gasp coming from the brunette. The air around her bottom felt tingly. It made Rachel groan.

She began to land smacks on Rachel's tender sit spot and throughout her inner thighs. Rachel began squirming like crazy and groveling nonsense as Ms. July kept her under her whims.

"Stay still, sweetie." She attacked her bottom with fierce swats for a few seconds before coming to a halt. Ms. July quickly began to rub Rachel's bottom to relieve the steam she had created there.

Rachel continued to blubber apologies as Ms. July comforted her by soothing her with the older woman's soft hand. Once Rachel's breathing returned back to normal, Ms. July carefully helped Rachel stand up. Rachel bent over and gave her teacher a big hug with her bottom still on display.

"I'm so sorry. I won't ever cause such a noise." She reached back to rub her toned dancer's bum.

"Hush. You're all forgiven. No harm done. It's all fixed. It's over, shh." Cassandra calmed her. "Are you okay?"

Rachel looked into eyes, "I'm good ma'am." She gave her a bright and signature Rachel Berry smile. "I kinda needed that, huh?"

"Let's not go there." Ms. July let out a humble chuckle. Rachel pouted her lips together. "You did such a fine job. You were a good girl." Rachel blushed at our compliment.

Cassandra July continued, "Since you were so good, I think you deserve a little reward before dinner." She gave a devilish grin and led her student to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel admired Cassie's hips as they made their way up the stairs. She massaged her bottom softly as they made the way up the stairs. Her little bottom was a nice crimson color and it felt quite sore. However, deep down, she knew she deserved every spank delivered to her poor ass. She'd never had a spanking before but had definitely fantasized about one. The major difference between spankings she's fantasized and the one she received today was that she imagined being over Finn or Puck's lap or even Mr. Shue's. But, this wasn't over a boy's lap. This was a woman. It gave her tingly feelings inside and she realized that her fantasizes weren't as incredible because she had never pictured herself submitting to a woman. Cassandra made her feel excited again.

Rachel wasn't one for one-night stands. However, the feeling that Cassandra had given her made her feel so close to this woman. Heck, she was strutting upstairs in a not-so-modest tank top and a very sore bottom. This was sure untraditional. Rachel was an untraditional type girl. She was ready to take on something to and the Big Apple was the place to do it.

Cassandra quickly closed the door to her maroon-painted bedroom and ripped off Rachel's top and bra. A humble blush exposed itself on Rachel's face. Cassandra undid her little black dress, panties, strapless bra, and delicious heels and set them at the foot of the bed. She wickedly grinned at Rachel. This dance teacher couldn't believe she had lured her student into her bedroom, taught her a bit of a lesson, and dangerously involved herself with another woman. It gave her a rush.

Cassie pushed Rachel unto the bed and exposed her palms facing upwards. Rachel squealed a bit at the blunt force and quick movements to her punished bottom but kept quiet. Cassandra had a wave to her that told her she had to be obedient and comply with her dance teacher whom she admired.

Ms. July took Rachel's wrists and tied them with a lace scarf on her nightstand to the fancy headboard of her bed.

Pushing at her chest tenderly, Cassandra looked into Rachel's eyes and positioned herself accustomed so she could whisper in Rachel's ear.

"You mischievous, naughty girl." She watched as Rachel gulped and closed her eyes pleasurably. "You have been forgiven but I think the best way to test your, _ahem, _obedience is to reward you. If you continue on with the naughty path, I will punish you. Do as I say." As she said this, she reached over and over and pulled out a gag.

"Stay still." She said gently. Rachel bit her lip and listened to her compliantly. Ms. July made her way down to Rachel's engaging and apparently damp mound and came down on her. Rachel quickly reacted, her whole body feeling pleasure. She had never been touched and felt a sensation like this before.

She began to squirm and orgasm quickly. Cassandra felt proud of herself, but failed to show it because she had issued a command and Rachel hadn't followed it.

"I said to say still. You need to learn to listen." Cassandra said deeply. She set the tips of her fingers together and quickly licked her lips. "You're going to have to come over my lap."

Rachel gulped. She nodded and watched as Cassandra untied the scarves but left the gag in place. Rachel made noises, but Ms. July refused to undo the gag.

"I'll keep it on. If you need to safe word, hum a tune. Do I make myself clear?"

Rachel nodded. She went over to Cassandra's lap. She wouldn't believe that her squirming was leading to another spanking. I mean, she had never had that done for her. As pleasurable as it was, she wasn't used to how her body reacted. In some way, Rachel realized Cassandra was trying to train her to feel it in a different way.

Cassandra adjusted Rachel on her lap. Looking down, she realized how great of a view this was. Rachel's ruby bottom was on display for her to do as she pleased. She pulled her hand back and let her hand fall rapidly and hard.

"Oh!" Rachel moaned. It hurt in a different way. Cassie's hand had punished her in a way that was unimaginable to the brunette. It felt good.

Cassandra continued to give her ten more with her hand. Rachel's bottom transitioned to a darker and deeper red color. Ms. July looked down at the color and examined it as she explored her fingers all over Rachel's tender and aching ass. She began to explore the crevices of her bottom leading her to place a finger in an unexpected Rachel. Rachel sighed once Cassie was inside of her.

"Fine girl." Rachel began to rub circles along the curve of her back. "Keep being a good girl." She used her middle finger going strictly inside her student causing Rachel to groan at the sensation.

"Yes, yes." Cassandra said pleasurably. She flipped Rachel over and gently pushed her head onto the pillow and tied her back into position. She said.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Rachel nodded furiously and kept concentration.

Cassandra went down on her little student. Rachel closed her eyes and allowed herself to sit still. It was very difficult, but she succeeded. If Rachel could smile, she would.

Ms. July undid the restraining scarves.

"Flip over, please." Ms. July suggested with her voice dripping amid the command. She stood up and admired Rachel's backside. Her thoughts wounded back to dance class when she had stared at this bum with her dancing tutu or other apparel on and she began to groan at the thought. She took a moment to steady herself.

It took a moment but Cassandra began to give Rachel kisses along her body moving herself up and down. She marked her territory with a small hicky that made Rachel's toes wiggle.

"Spread your legs."

Ms. July watched as Rachel spreaded them slightly.

"Not good enough." Ms. July landed a sharp smack on Rachel's bottom and another on her inner thighs. This caused Rachel to spread them as far as she could and since Rachel was quite the dancer this led to a pleasant view for Cassie, that's for sure.

Ms. July went down and began using her tongue on Rachel's smooth crevices. Feeling her left Rachel writhing a bit but this didn't mind to the older woman. She felt her heart race in excitement and she tasted Rachel. Both of them made noises of pure delight.

She grabbed the scarves yet again and tied Rachel's hands behind her back. Rachel kept her face down in the pillow as Cassandra tied her in place.

Ms. July released and ordered quickly. "Sit up. Get on your knees." Rachel did as she was told and looked up at Cassie.

"Bend over and care for me." Cassandra motioned to her dripping wet vagina as she undid the gag. Rachel hesitated before going down and licking, sucking, and pleasuring every portion of Ms. July's lower half with her hands restrained behind her back. This caused a huge smirk to form on Cassandra's face.

The two let out an orgasm as she finished. As their breathing settled, Cassandra began to play with Rachel's disheveled hair.

"You did such a good job. I'm sure you are plenty rewarded. If not, we can continue some more after dinner." Cassandra said in a dark tone that made Rachel's toes cringle. "Are you hungry?"

Now, it was Rachel's turn to smirk.

* * *

_AN: I'll continue as soon as possible. This story will be updated less frequently (but at least once a week) but I will focus on my other story (Not Broken Just Bend and Learning to Love Again) for regular updates. Let me know what you'd like to see in the reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just a quickie. I'll update for y'all later this week. _

Cassie placed a pillow on the seat and motioned for Rachel to sit down dramatically as she said, "Is this seat to your liking, your highness?" The older woman rolled her eyes.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Rachel said and tested it out. She was still a little sore but figured it wouldn't be too out of character if she just let it go without a complaint.

Cassandra pushed a few buttons on the microwave and went to sit over next to Rachel.

"I always like to get a feel for my_ very special_ students once they try me out for the first time." She wringed her hands a bit and grinned.

Rachel's newfound need for excitement exploded at that moment. "I think it could have been a little more adventurous." She blushed before folding her hands on the table. "Of course, you were absolutely amazing. Your abs are much better than any guy I know."

"Have you ever been with the female variety before?" Cassie's voice was dripping with curiosity.

Rachel gave a nippy smile. "Ah, in my high school days. She was a close friend in _my_ Glee Club. Definitely one of the hotter looking ladies at the school, may I add."

Cassandra spoke. "Was this different?"

"Well, I was the leading lady in all respects back in high school, shall we say." Rachel let out a hearty giggle.

"Cocky, cocky." Cassie shook her head.

Rachel laughed. "I'd be open to trying new things with you, being the fabulous Ms. July you are."

Cassandra considered this. "Are you saying you'd teach me a little lesson?"

Rachel smirked. "About sexual education? Preciously."


End file.
